Rainbow Factory No. 2 - Die Schlacht
~ Rainbow Factory No. 2 - Die Schlacht ~ Erstes Kapitel Es war ein stinknormaler Mittwochmorgen in Equestria. Ponys belebten Städte und Straßen, waren doch heute überall im ganzen Land die Wochenmärkte auf den Marktplätzen, kauften ein, gingen fleißig ihrer Arbeit oder anderen Geschäften nach oder trafen sich in traditioneller Partie zum Kaffeekränzchen in Teestuben und Wirtshäusern. Die jüngsten drückten gezwungenermaßen Schulbänke und Flugstunden, die älteren genossen die vormittagliche Ruhe in der warmen Sommersonne daheim auf Schaukelstühlen und Terrassen... kurzum, es war so perfekt, wie es nur hätte sein können. Im Canterlotschloss herrschte ebenfalls ruhige Gelassenheit an diesem letzten Julitag des Jahres 1013 nach Nightmare Moon, die beiden Regentinnen Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna gaben Audienzen für ihr Volk und kümmerten sich jede einzeln um alle Probleme, Wünsche und Bitten ihrer Untertanen... erst gegen späten Nachmittag kehrte Ruhe in den Palast ein. Die jüngere Schwester hatte es sich eben mit einem Teller voll leckerer Früchte auf dem Sofa im Wohnsaal (Zimmer wäre bei den Dimensionen leicht untertrieben gewesen!) gemütlich gemacht, die Hufschuhe abgestreift und einen Bissen Melone genommen, als ihre Schwester hereinspazierte und ein so zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, dass etwas Bombastisches passiert sein musste: „Schwester, störe ich dich?“ „Nicht im geringsten Schwester, was gibt es denn?“ „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an damals, als wir gemeinsam die Regenbögen erschaffen haben, nicht wahr? - Nun, ich war damals gezwungen auch diese abzugeben, um das Gleichgewicht von Sonne und Mond selbst halten zu können, aber nun bist du zurück und ich möchte mich zusammen mit dir auch dieser besonderen Aufgabe gerne wieder annehmen!“ „Ja, aber hast du damit nicht die Pegasi betraut und arbeiten sie nicht vortrefflich?“ „Das tun sie, aber ich übergab ihnen die Produktion damals unter der Bedingung sie zu jeder Zeit zurück in meine, pardon, unsere Hufe zu nehmen, denn ich habe all die Jahre nie daran gezweifelt, dass wir beide eines Tages wieder beisammen sind!“ „Oh Celestia, das ist so lieb von dir – dann sei es so, leite alles Notwendige in die Wege und konsultiere mich, wenn du Hilfe dabei brauchst...“, ein kurzer Blick auf die große Stadtuhr, „oh je, ich bin aber spät dran!“ „Nanu, du musst noch weg?“ „Ja, ich habe... versprochen der Eröffnung einer neuen Schmelze in Trottingham beizuwohnen, es ist sehr wichtig für mich pünktlich zu erscheinen!“ „Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten, Schwester...“, strahlend beobachtete die Sonne den es nun sehr eilig habenden Mond - noch schnell einen Mantel übergeworfen und mit einem Bissen den Rest Melone herunter gewürgt -, bis dieser schon fast aus dem Raum gezischt war, „und viel Vergnügen dir - grüß ihn lieb von mir!“ Zum Glück war Luna da schon draußen, breitete die blauen Schwingen aus und stob durch den wolkigen Himmel davon... den Kopf so knallrot wie eine reife Gartentomate. Wirst wohl doch erwachsen, kleine Schwester!, grinste die zurückgebliebene Celestia freudig, na ja, solange er der Richtige ist... --- Grob der Eisenbahnlinie in Richtung Fillydelphia und Baltimare folgend bog Luna wenige Kilometer vor der Stadt gen Süden ab und hatte schon die grünen Auen des Einhornflusses erreicht, der diese langsam und ruhig in unzähligen Schlenkern und Schleifen durchzog. In einem dieser Mäander trohnte eine uralte Eiche auf dem kleinen Hügel, von fast allen Seiten umgeben vom schillernden Wasser, inmitten von Abgeschiedenheit und unberührter Natur. Er war schon da, wartete selig auf sie im Schatten, den Picknickkorb neben sich: „Hallo mein Schatz, hab dich vermisst!“ „Ja ich dich doch auch!“, zärtlich umhuften sie sich, ihre Lippen berührten einander, er zog sie ins Sonnenlicht, Mähnen und Felle glitzerten heller als das kühle Nass um sie herum. Funken sprühten, schwarze seiner Mähne, blaue ihrer Sterne, rote der Liebe, goldene der Ewigkeit. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, sie wussten, was es bedeutete, hielten inne und gaben sich voll und ganz des Lebens hin. „Und, wie schaut’s aus daheim in Canterlot, alles klar?“ „Na sicher, und bei dir daheim?“ „Och jo, muss ja, wa?“ „Jo, muss ja, wa!“, er kicherte vergnügt, sie grinste: „Näh, passiert is nich viel, datt übliche Regierungskrams, nen paar Audienzen hier, nen büschen Lächeln für die Presse da, lecker Essen, watt will ne Stute mehr wollen?“ „Nen Kerl?“ „Ja jut, dett auch, aber den hab’i ja schon!“ „Jo, und ich hab dich!“ „Jetz’ ham’ma aber jenuch jesülzt, lass ma watt Anständijes kauen hier, von dem janzen Obst dreh ich noch irjendwann total ab!“ „Tut aber echt nich schlecht du!“ „Für’de Figur oder watt?“ „Des auch, aber nen juter Obstler beruhicht Kopp und Nerven!“ „Ihr und euer Schnappes, wie jut, datt es hier nur Cyder gibt, und selbst damit kann ma sich so richtich fett besaufen!“ „Müssen’ma aber unbedingt ändern wenn’wa de Bombe hochjagen, wa?“ „Jo... aber du, ich muss dich enttäuschen, hab’s noch nich auf’fe Reihe jekricht Celestia datt zu sachen...“ „Na macht doch nix, auf die paar Tage kommt’s nu auch nich mehr an! - Und nu sollten wa uns mal um die Brote kümmern, die wern sonst kalt!“ Warum sie ihn so sehr liebte? - Genau deswegen: Für nen Könich war er einfach viel zu unköniglich und direkt - Arbeiter statt piekfein, ehrlich, herzlich, gutmütig, besonnen und einen guten Tick verrückt inner Birne... ein lieber, netter, umgänglicher nie erwachsen gewordener Hengst voller bekloppter Ideen mit ner guten Portion Gerechtigkeit und Selbstbewusstsein mit Mut zur Veränderung - ein Revolutionär, auf den Equestria lange gewartet hatte! Wobei, nein, er war genau richtig aufgetaucht, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, noch viel wichtiger, sie hatte ihn dort getroffen und sich so unsterblich in ihn verguckt... wobei, es war just ungekehrt gewesen, aber na ja, wie stute es halt nahm! - Wurstegal, hier waren sie beide jetzt, zusammen und voll happy! Auf die nächsten tausend Jahre! --- Cloudsdale Die Kutsche hatte sie selbstverständlich nicht ausgeschlagen, selbst zu fliegen schickte sich doch nicht für die Prinzessin - schon, aber nicht vor dem Volk, was sollte das denn denken, wenn es um einen solchen Staatsakt ging?! Die Wegstrecke war zwar sehr überschaubar, aber ja, es gehörte zum royalen Alltag dazu, wenn’s denn auch manchmal echt umständlich war... die Wache musste selbstverständlich auch mit von der Partie sein, weil es ja auch so gefährlich wäre alleine zu fliegen - solch ein Blödsinn, Equestria war so sicher wie seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr! Also in den sauren Äpfel beißen und sich bis zur Produktionsstätte der Regenbögen chauffieren lassen, geduldig auf das Öffnen der Tür warten und hinaus aus dem Kabuff, na endlich! „Eure Majestät, welche Ehre Euch hier in der Wetterfabrik willkommen zu heißen - ich hoffe Ihr hattet einen angenehmen Flug?“ Celestia war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und musste zugeben, dass sich wenig geändert hatte: Schneeweiße Wolken, welche große Bottiche mit den Farben des Regenbogens in ihren prallen Bäuchen trugen, dazu kleine Maschinen und viele tüchtige Arbeiter und Arbeiterinnen - es wirkte kaum wie eine Fabrik, mehr wie eine Wiese voll glücklicher Pegasi, ohne Eile und Hast, ja wie ein schönes Fohlenspiel, so perfekt, so freundschaftlich, so harmonisch! „Danke, ja, sehr... und Sie müssen Dr. Atmosphäre sein?“ „Das ist richtig Eure Hoheit, ich bin der neue Vorarbeiter, seit Dr. Rex bei diesen tragischen Unfall sein Leben verloren hat... es ist nicht mehr dasselbe ohne ihn.“ „Ja, davon habe ich gehört, schreckliche Sache - haben Sie mittlerweile die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht?“ „Selbstverständlich, Ihr könnt Euch gleich selbst ein Bild davon machen, folgt mir bitte, es ist nicht weit - und lasst Euch alle Zeit, die ihr braucht, bis zum Sonnenuntergang ist noch viel Zeit... wenn Ihr möchtet zeige ich Euch auf unserem Weg auch alle weiteren Stationen!“ „Danke, das ist sehr lieb gemeint, aber ganz so lange kann ich Sie nicht aufhalten, es gibt doch sicher viel zu tun und ich habe meiner Schwester heute Abend ein gemeinsames Essen versprochen.“ „Oh, ich verstehe... nun denn, etwas schneller...“, eine Glocke ertönte, „und soeben läutet es zum Schichtwechsel, dann werden uns viele Flügel mit nach oben begleiten!“ Und so schwebten die Prinzessin sichtlich zufrieden und ihre Wachen grimmig drein blickend wie immer umgeben von hunderten Pegasi hoch und höher, bis sie hinten den Wolken verschwunden waren. --- Ein kleiner Grill, ein wenig Feuer, über dem auf einem blanken Rost zwei Steaks und Schinkenscheiben garten, ein großes Stück Käse, dazu ein leckerer Laib Ofenbrot und zwei Flaschen Bier obendrauf... was konnt’s Schöneres geben? - Natürlich den sternenklaren Nachthimmel und den warmen Körper des Liebsten! „Die Nacht ist so wunderschön... sie muss eine Stute sein.“ „Was du nicht sagst, oller Schleimer!“ „Na jetze aber, ich denk Stuten stehen auf Komplimente?!“ „Ach klar, aber nen janzen Busch Süßholz brauchst du nich raspeln - du sage ma, watt wer'n deine Leuts tun, wenn sie den Ponys gegenüberstehen, so einfach ma eben so ohne Vorwarnung?“ „Sich gut verstehen, da hab ich eijentlich keine großen Bedenken - ich meine, wir sind ja auch zwei und datt hat auf'fen ersten Huf super jeklappt!“ „Ja jut, wir zwei, aber... ach Quatsch mit Soße, datt wird schon werden, ich glaub da mach ich mir zu viele Gedanken!“ „Passt schon, du übernimmst für Equestria ja auch nen Batzen mehr Verantwortung als ich es tu.“ „Datt is wohl wahr, sind schon echt selbstständich deine... find ich aber auch besser so, sich selbst regieren zu können ist auf jeden Fall direkter.“ „Hat aber auch seine Nachteile, so isses ja nich... hey, jetze sind wir schon wieder bei Politik!“ „Ich glaub ohne geht’s auch nich bei uns zweien und wird’s auch nie gehen!“ „Du... du meinst...“ „Na klar will ich dich nie verlassen wollen, einen Hengst wie dich kriege ich nur einmal im Leben!“ „Dawwwwww, du bist...“, ihr Huf schob sich über seinen Mund: „Schnauze du Banause, genuch jelabert - jetzt hab mich lieb oder verkrümel dich in dein Zwergenreich Erebor, du großer starker Hengst!“ Ja, das war doch eindeutig, und mehr brauchte es wahrlich nicht... innigst wurden aus zwei Körpern eine Seele, und nur der runde Mond schaute dem zauberhaften Geschehen angetan zu. Seine runden Krateraugen waren so sehr daran gefesselt, dass ihm die dichten Wolken in und um eine Pegasusstadt nicht weiter auffielen... --- ... --- Es mochte mitten in der Nacht sein, als die Prinzessin an der Seite ihres frisch Verlobten erschrocken erwachte: Oh verdammt, du wolltest spätestens um Mitternacht zuhause sein, Celestia wird sich Sorgen machen! „Hey aufwachen, wir haben voll verpennt!“ Keine Reaktion, das mussten die Hormone sein - na denn, ein Abschiedsküsschen, „Hab dich lieb, wir sehen uns!“ und ab durch die Mitte! Wie der Wirbelwind zischte Luna auf und davon, bewältigte die Distanz nahezu rekordverdächtig und landete nur wenig später auf dem Balkon ihres Turmzimmers, riss die Schiebetür auf und knallte beinahe mit einem Gardisten zusammen, der sichtlich bemüht war die Fassung zu wahren: „Eure Hoheit, da seid Ihr ja - ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch, seid Ihr unverletzt?!“ „Jaja doch, was... was ist denn passiert?!“ „Meine Prinzessin, Ihr...“, da dämmerte es ihr, oder besser, es blieb düster: Die große Monduhr im Raum zeigte acht Uhr morgens an, aber draußen war es stockfinster! „Wo ist meine Schwester?!“ „Eure Schwester ist spurlos verschwunden, Majestät.“ --- Zweites Kapitel Eine Gruppe wandernder Gestellen hatte die völlig demolierte Kutsche gegen Abend mitten im Nichts der Einhorn-Ebenen gefunden, zersplittert zu Kleinholz, dazu die bestialisch abgeschlachteten Leibwachen der Prinzessin, von Ihrer Hoheit keine Spur. Der Aufschrei war unüberhörbar angstvoll, mehrere Massenhysterien in den Großstädten konnten durch pflichtbewusste Sicherheitskräfte nur mit äußerster Mühe gebändigt und die erregten Gemüter einigermaßen abgekühlt werden, war doch sehr zu befürchten, dass die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen würde und Nightmare Moon längst die Macht im Land an sich gerissen hatte! --- Die hatte grade anderes im Sinn als Weltherrschaftspläne zu schmieden, lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in Celestias Bett und heulte Kissen um Kissen voll, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Die in den allerfrühsten Morgenstunden aus Ponyville angereiste Twilight Sparkle nahm sich ein Herz und sprach die in Sorgen ertrinkende Schwester an: „Prinzessin Luna, Ihr müsst das Volk beruhigen, es verlangt nach Euch! Ihr seid jetzt seine einzige Herrscherin, auf Euch und Euer weises Wort bauen sie in diesen schweren Stunden mehr als alles andere in Equestria!“ „Was... nützt das... noch... ist... ist doch sowieso alles... zu spät... ich... ich habe...“ „Prinzessin, es ist nicht Eure Schuld, was passiert ist, und wir finden Eure Schwester, nur keine Sorge, sie kann ja nicht weit sein! - Nur müsstet Ihr uns dabei so lange mit all Euer Kraft und Klugheit unterstützen, nur gemeinsam haben wir die besten Aussichten auf schnellen Erfolg!“ Wenn du wüsstest... „... also... schön, ich tu’s, für... für die Ponys...“, tief betrübt verschwand Luna im Badezimmer und machte sich der Menge gefallend hübsch, kämmte unwillkürlich die Mähne zurecht und kaschierte ihre Emotionen mit festen Pinselstrichen. Du siehst alt aus, Blaue..., bemerkte sie mit herabhängenden Mundwinkeln, Scheibenkleister, warum, warum Celestia, was ist mit dir passiert, verdammt?! „Seid Ihr fertig, Majestät?“ „Einen Augenblick bitte, sofort!“, ein tiefer Atemzug, dann kann’s ja losgehen – oh je, wann habe ich eigentlich zum letzten Mal eine freie Rede vor panisch-jeden-Moment-möglicherweise-durchdrehenden Sonnenanbetern gehalten?! --- „Bewohner Equestrias, Ponys, Einhörner, Pegasi! Seit gestern ist meine Schwester Prinzessin Celestia verschwunden, niemand hat sie bislang gefunden! Darum bitte ich euch alle mir und allen anderen bei der landesweiten Suche nach ihr zu helfen... ich mache mir selbst sehr große Sorgen um sie, so etwas hat sie noch nie getan - gerade deswegen rufe ich euch alle dazu auf bei klarem Verstand und Sinnen zu bleiben und jeden Stein umzudrehen, unter den sie passen könnte! Bei Freundschaft und den Elementen der Harmonie schwöre ich euch nicht eher zu ruhen noch zu rasten, bis sie sicher in unser Schloss heimgekehrt ist! WER IST DABEI?!?!“ Ohrenbetäubender Applaus brandete auf, sie waren hin und weg, Luna mit sich selbst gar nicht mal so unzufrieden: „Und wer regiert Equestria so lange?“ Die Frage änderte schlagartig alles und besaß die Sprengkraft einer Wasserstoffbombe, Totenstille legte sich über die Köpfe der Anwesenden: „Nun, ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn es im Interesse aller liegt würde ich so lange über Tag und Nacht wachen, bis meine Schwester an ihren Platz als eure Regentin zurückgekehrt ist.“ Nach einigem Geflüster und dem ein oder anderen kritischen Kommentar quittierten die Ponys auch dies mit ihrem zustimmenden Jubel - na immerhin war das wichtigste damit schonmal geklärt... und der Rest würde kommen, wie er kam. Wohl oder übel. --- Drittes Kapitel Schon bald durchstreiften Ponys über Ponys das Land, durchkämmten die Wüsten und guckten hinter jede Wolke, aber nichts und wieder nichts, keine noch so kleine Spur von ihrer geliebten Sonnenprinzessin. Immerhin war Luna so ungestört und zermarterte sich das Hirn bis in die letzte Windung, wo ihre große Schwester nur stecken konnte... die eine Million auf sie einprasselnder Vorwürfe machten es nicht besser: „Celestia, warum habe ich dich nicht begleitet, warum habe ich dich alleine gehen lassen, warum?!“ „Ähm, weil du nen Date mit mir hattest?“, ja leck doch einer ne Z..., wo kam ihr Freund denn so plötzlich her?! „Wie kommst du denn hier rein?!“ „Durch’s Fenster?“ „Du bist den ganzen Turm mit bloßen Hufen hochgeklettert?!“ „So in etwa, ja... hab schon jehört watt los is, heilije Arriva!“ „Celestia ist weg, einfach so, und ich mach mir solche Sorgen, verdammt!“ „Glaub ich gerne - dann lass sie ma suchen gehen.“ „Darauf wär ich jetzt auch nich jekommen!“ „Sorry, aber mich hat jewundert, datt du noch hier bist...“ „Ich hab grad so nen dicken Kopp und jeder kommt nu an wegen jedem Häufchen Mist... ich wollte einfach nur nen bisschen Ruhe haben und mit mir selbst fertig werden.“ „Ach so, na denn... soll ich auch...?“ „Du Pfeife bleibst selbstverständlich hier, wenn ich grade einen jebrauchen kann denn ja wohl dich!“ „Naw, dange... aber wie jesacht, wenn du mich fragen tust sollten’ma aufbrechen hier und da mit Suchen anfangen, wo sie zuletzt gesichtet wurde!“ „Jo, machen’wa!“ „Und weißt du auch wo datt war?“ „Yupp - Cloudsdale!“ „Ups, dett is natürlich nen büschen suboptimal...“ „Von wegen, ich bin nen Alihorn!“ „Watt du nich sachst, ich aber nich!“ „Datt is heute datt kleinste Problem, mein Lieber...“ --- Kurze Zeit später erhoben sich zwei Gestalten vom höchsten Turm des Schlosses und flogen gen Norden davon... das heißt, die eine glitt gemütlich mit ruhigen Flügelschlägen dahin, die andere flatterte in wildem Zickzack nebenher: „Boar is datt irre, hätt ich mir nie träumen lassen!“ „Ich bin die Prinzessin der Träume, schon vergessen?“ „Du bist die Prinzessin meiner Träume!“ „Awww, du bist ein Traum!“ „Nich der Traum?“ „Träum weiter!“, vor lauter Lachen konnte sich der frischgebackene Einhorn-Pegasus-was-auch-immer-König kaum auf Kurs halten und vollführte einige sturzflugähnliche Pirouetten, Luna griff ein und brachte ihn mit einem Hauch Magie zurück auf Kurs: „Abschmieren is nich drin, die Flügel brauch’ma wieder z’rück!“ „Nee echt jetze?“ „Hihi, reingelegt, die kannste selbstverständlich behalten, dafür haste se ja jekricht!“ „Naw, dange, aber lang pack ich das nich mehr du, is echt anstrengend!“ „Wir sind auch gleich da, keine Panik - schau, da vorne ist es schon!“, majestätisch tat sich die Wolkenstadt vor ihnen auf, ihr Freund staunte sich ein solch großes Loch in den Bauch dass er gleich um mehrere Meter absackte: „Boar, dett is ja irre groß!“ „Schon der Wahnsinn, wa, ne janze Stadt aus Wolken?“ „Die brauchen auf jeden Fall keinen Wetterdienst!“ „Warum denn das nicht?“ „Na weil sie...“, glucksendes Wiehren, „immer wolkige Aussichten haben!“ „Ba-dam-tusch, boar wie ich lach, die werden auch immer flacher - aber ma zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen...“ „Den... Boden?“ „Jaja, ich hab’s kapiert, und jetzt hal’die Kusch – wobei, das war gar nich mal so doof, denn es gibt hier eine Wetterfabrik, und da wollte Celestia ursprünglich auch hin!“ „Guck an, was stellen die denn her?“ „Na alles, Wolken aller Art, Winde, und natürlich am allerwichtigsten: Regenbögen!“ „Also Spektra?“ „Das kennst du?!“ „Allerdings, reine Magie im Glas, leuchtet in allen Farben des Regenbogens... es ist so rein, dass man es im Verhältnis eins zu eins mit hundertprozentigem Wirkungsgrad für so ziemlich jeden Anwendungsbereich umsetzen kann.“ „Mhm, stimmt... aber ich denk sowas gibt’s bei euch nicht?“ „Es gibt nichts, was es bei uns nicht gibt, wir haben nur keine Möglichkeit es in großem Stil herzustellen, aber wenn wäre sein Nutzen gigantisch... na ja, egal, werden wir ja gleich sehen - auf zum Landeanflug!“ „Bist du bekloppt?!“, am Schlawittchen hielt Luna ihre Oberknalltüte zurück, „wenn ich da mit dir auf offener Straße rum spaziere weiß das fünf Minuten später ganz Equestria! - Und außerdem, wenn hier was im Busch ist sollten wir uns unauffällig umschauen, wenn du verstehst watt ich meine!“ „Jo, has'se Rescht, dann... jo, flieg du vor und zeich mir ma die Schleichwege hier!“ --- Das war nicht nötig, denn die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, alle Bewohner offenbar an der Riesensuchaktion beteiligt. Einträchtig schritten die beiden vorbei an geschlossenen Geschäften und über den stillen Marktplatz: „Also irjendwie hab ich datt Gefühl hier is’se nich...“ Luna verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar und murmelte stattdessen: „Wir wollten doch zur Wetterfabrik, oder?“ „Stimmebimmt ja - du sache ma, watt wollte sie da eijentlich?“ „Die Regenbogenproduktion wieder selbst in die Hufe nehmen...“ „Das kann sie, Regenbögen erschaffen?!“ „Du glaubst nich watt nen Alihorn so alles kann...“, dieser verzückte Blick von ihm, „ein echtes Alihorn, tut mir leid mein Hübscher.“ „Oh schade, hätt ich auch gern gekonnt!“ „Ist aber janz schön anstrengend, datt kannste wissen...“, die Straße verbreiterte sich, vor ihnen lag sie, die Produktionsstätte des Spektras: „Willkommen in der Wetterfabrik!“ Sein Blick verriet sichtliche Enttäuschung: „Das soll sie sein, ehrlich jetze?!“ „Na warum denn nich, ist doch alles da um Regenbögen herzustellen!?“ „Ähm, ich will ja jetze der Firmenleitung nix unterstellen, aber wenn ich mir so die Regenbögen der letzten Monate angucke frage ich mich allen Ernstes wie diese „Fabrik“ das hinkriechen soll!“ „Wie meinste das?“ „Na janz einfach...“, überlegte Lunas Freund laut und guckte in einen der leeren Bottiche, „guck ma wie viel hier reinpassen tut, und dann rechne ma alle Töppe hier zusammen - ich weiß nich mehr jenau wie viel Spektra pegasus für einen Regenbogen braucht, aber datt hier erscheint mir nen büschen sehr wenig, und dazu ballern die so oft durch’n Himmel... also irjendwatt...“ „... is hier oberfaul?“ „Du sachst es... ich will jetze nix anne Wand malen, aber...“ „... schon wahr, ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, aber du hast recht, das hier ist um Längen nicht groß und effizient genug um den ganzen Bedarf an Regenbögen zu decken! Und das hieße ja...“ „... dass das Spektra woanders hergestellt wird... aber wo? Eine ganze Fabrik kann man doch nicht einfach verstecken!“ „Hmmm... so unglaublich das klingen mag, aber doch, das geht! - Weißt du, es gibt eine Art „Abstellbahnhof“ für dunkle Gewitterwolken, hoch oben irgendwo im Nirgendwo, wo kein Pegasus sich hin traut aus Angst von unkontrollierbaren Blitzen getroffen zu werden - das muss solch ein Dickicht sein, dass man dahinter mit Sicherheit etwas verbergen kann... aber warum sollten die Pegasi das wollen?“ „Das verstehe ich auch nicht, aber nachschauen kost’ ja nichts...“ „... und es ist eine gute Spur, na los, auf geht’s hin da!“ „Noch mehr fliegen, ich kann kaum noch!?“ „Hab dich nich so du olle Jammerbeule, selbst Fohlen schaffen das, und sonst bin immer ich eher aus der Puste als du, also schwing deinen Hintern in die Luft und mir nach!“ --- Viertes Kapitel Trotz seiner bescheidenen Flugkünste kamen Luna und ihr Freund gut vorwärts, während um sie herum die Wolken immer dichter und dunkler wurden: „Luna... meine Flügel... die bringen mich... AHHH!!!“, krampfend quittierte seine linke Schwinge den Dienst, im freien Fall stürzte er abwärts durch zwei Schleierwolken hindurch und krachte in eine gewittrige, die die Ruhestörung mit Elektroschock abrechnete: „Heilige Arriva, bist du verletzt?!“ „Aua... ohhh, wie... elektrisierend, öhöhöhööö!“ „Hach, dein Sinn für Humor hat schonmal nix abgekriegt... leider.“ „Ey, mein Flügel fällt fast ab, da hilft nur noch Amputieren!“ „Hab leider die Säge zuhause liegen lassen, sorry... hm, wenn’s wirklich nich mehr geht, watt machen wir dann jetzt?“ „Is ja nur der Flügel, springen und klettern kann ich ja noch!“ „Bist du irre?!“ „Sicher doch, außerdem ham’wa glaub ich keine andere Option - und außerdem bist du ja dabei, keine Panik, datt packen wir schon!“ „Jut, haste auch wieder Recht - pass auf, ich bleib dicht bei dir, verpass dir immer nen kleinen Schwung Magie unter’n Hintern und fang dich im Notfall auf, alles klar?“ „AK, passt schon... und hopp!“, schon eine Lücke weniger, Luna rückte ihm die nächsten so gut es ging zurecht, hier und da knisterten die unterschiedlichen Spannungen bereits gefährlich: „Pass auf, dass du nicht zum Blitzableiter wirst!“ „Meine Knochen sind zum Glück aus Kalzium!“, kicherte es zur Antwort, mit Anlauf landete der Alpensteiger in einer fast senkrechten Wand und arbeitete sich vorsichtig daran empor, Meter für Meter erklomm er ohne Sicherung und Hilfsmittel, seine Liebste stets an seiner Seite: „Wie weit isses denn noch so pi-mal-Daumen?“ „Ich schätze mal noch nen gutes Stückchen, aber so wie du hier rumkraxelst dürften wir bald da sein, wenn es denn hier ist... was glaubst du werden wir finden?“ „Etwas Unschönes, was es auch immer sein wird... wie wird Spektra eigentlich hergestellt?“ „Reines Spektra zu fabrizieren ist ein langer und komplizierter Prozess, da seine Konzentration sehr rein sein muss. Wir, das heißt meine Schwester und ich, haben damals täglich unter starker Anstrengung Magie aus Sonne und Mond bezogen, pur und makellos, so viel wie uns möglich war... diese Menge war zusammen nicht mehr als zehn Liter.“ „Dann müssen die Pegasi aber eine verdammt gute und effiziente Möglichkeit gefunden haben das Zeug zu extrahieren bei der heutigen Menge an wöchentlichen Regenbögen!“ „Mhm... mich lässt so ein mulmiges Gefühl nicht los, dass die Geschichte hinter dem Regenbogen nicht ganz so hübsch wie einst erlogen ist...“, eine besonders düsterer Wust aus pechschwarzem Gewolk baute sich von ihnen auf, „und ich schätze mal, dass wir am Ziel angenommen sind.“ --- Es war ein gewaltiges Gebäude, graue verdreckte Fassaden, undurchsichtige Fenster, umgeben von einer dicken Vormauer, mit Stacheldraht und Metallzacken gespickt. Das große schmiedeeiserne Tor war angelehnt, über ihm prangte in rostigen Buchstaben: REGENBOGEN-FABRIK - ZUTRITT VERBOTEN! „Sieht ja echt einladend aus, der Laden...“, bemerkte Lunas Begleiter, „na immerhin is' nich abjeschlossen!“ „Das gefällt mir immer weniger, es sieht wie eine Falle aus!“ „Was tun?“ „Wenn Celestia da drinnen ist müssen wir uns sputen, wenn nicht... ganz leise, immer dicht zusammen, einen Huf am Schwert - wir gehen rein!“ „Jou, ich klopf ma an!“, *Ka-Rumms!*, ein ordentlicher Tritt mit den Hinterhufen und offen war die Pforte; die Prinzessin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, er grinste sich einen ab, das große Hallentor öffnete sie lieber selbst seufzend mit einem Wink Magie des Mondes. --- Innen stank es bestialisch nach Chemie, Verwesung und Metall. Im Halbdunkel tasteten sie sich vorwärts, keinen Laut von sich gebend. Umrisse von Maschinen tauchten aus der Finsternis auf und verschwanden darin, ihre Schatten glitten gespenstisch über Werkbänke voller Apparaturen in allen Größen und Formen. Die Metallgitter unter ihrem Hufen hallten leise wider, die schwache Leuchtquelle ihrer Hornspitzen verlor sich in dem endlosen Raum: „Hier ist was... Großes...“ „Ich mach ma Licht!“, ehe Luna hatte etwas erwidern können durchbrach der Suchscheinwerfer die Schwärze und erhellte ein Gerät, dessen Dimensionen alles bisher Dagewesene sprengten: Von der Hallendecke bis in das tiefste Untergeschoss füllte die Maschine das Gebäude mit ihrer ungeheuren Mächtigkeit, ein Stockwerk unter ihrem Standpunkt führten sechs durchsichtige Rohre unter einem Podium hinweg hinein in eine darunter befindliche Raffinerie und verschlungen zurück in die verschiedensten anderen Bereiche des Komplexes: „Boar, was für ein Riesending!“ „Das muss die Spektramaschine sein, damit gewinnen sie es!“ „Und woraus?“ Zögernd leuchtete ihr Mitstreiter tiefer, der Kegel erfasste einen Sammelbehälter... bis zum Rand gefüllt mit den Körpern toter Ponys, grausamst gefoltert und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt: „H-heiliger Zenin!“ „Was ist das hier für eine kranke Fabrik?!“, keuchte die Prinzessin entsetzt und musste sich am Geländer abstützen, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können, „was... was geht hier vor?!“ „Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl...“, *Klack-klack-klack-klack!* sprangen mehrere Positionsleuchten an und fluteten den Mittelpunkt des Geräts mit modrigem Schein: „CELESTIA!!!“ Bewusstlos baumelte die Sonnenprinzessin inmitten eines blutigen Massakers - Boden und Wände waren tief rotbraun gefärbt - an vier Ketten gefesselt in der Luft, ihr Kopf lag schlaff auf der Brust, auf dem Horn steckte ein Ring, die Hufe standen weit vom Körper ab, der von unzähligen Schnittwunden übersät war. Luna hielten keine zehn Pferde mehr auf der Plattform, mit einem Satz war sie die eine Ebene tiefer und fünf weiter bei ihrer Schwester, mit unbändiger Magie auf die Fesseln eindreschend: „Ich krieg sie nicht ab!“ „Das ist auch nicht nötig...“, schlagartig sprangen alle Lampen der Halle an und hunderte Pegasi hatten sie umstellt: „Willkommen, Maulesel!“, lachte ein vorgetretener Hengst mit rot-grauem Fell und rissig-farbloser Altersmähne, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen einen verblichenen Anzug mit Krawatte und eine Professorenbrille trug: „Oh Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, Eure Majestät, aber so begrüße ich stets die Neuankömmlinge hier.“ „WAS IST DAS HIER FÜR EIN KRANKER WAHNSINN?!?!“ „Aber aber, das ist doch nicht krank, das hier ist die Regenbogen-Fabrik, und Ihr befindet Euch direkt vor ihrem Herz, dem Pegasus-Gerät! Es ist die Krone seiner Schöpfes – hoppsa, das bin ja ich -, die Vollendung der Perfektion der Spektragewinnung - schnell und effizient wie keine andere.“ „Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen hier unschuldige Ponys abzuschlachten um aus ihrer Magie Regenbögen zu gewinnen!?! Und jetzt wagt ihr es euch auch noch an meiner Schwester zu vergreifen?!“ „Mein Verstand ist klar, meine Seele rein, bitte beleidigt mich nicht. Unnütze Fresser braucht ein starkes Volk nicht, die Spreu muss sich vom Weizen lösen und ihm Nährboden schaffen, damit er prächtig gedeihen kann...“ „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich als Richter und Henker von völlig geistesgestörten Idealen aufzuspielen?!“ „Ich bin nur ein Arbeiter der Krone, ich diente den Vorgaben treu - pardon, ich war dieser Arbeiter, denn von heute heute an wird es sie nicht mehr geben - da auch Ihr uns schneller als gedacht mit Eurer Anwesenheit in der Fabrik beehrt wird es schon morgen ein neues Equestria geben, eines, in dem wir Pegasi, die mächtigste aller Ponyrassen, herrschen werden! Und all die unnützen Fresser werden unsere Sklaven sein, die Flügellosen verstehen nicht das geringste von Macht! Und zum Zeichen unserer Macht wird Eure Schwester als größter Regenbogen aller Zeiten über dem neuen Reich erstrahlen, tausend Tage lang!“ „Nur über meine Leiche!“ „Über die gehe ich nur zu gerne, zwei sich nahezu ebenbürtige Regenbögen verleihen dem Ganzen mehr Geltung.“ „Da träumt aber einer gerne, viel und laut, aber nee, heute nich mein Jutster, dett wird nix werden!“ „So so, und für wen hältst du dich, dem selbstverständlich die große Ehre zu teil haben wird ein wunderschöner Regenbogen zu werden, natürlich kein so gewaltiger?“ „Mein Name ist Robert der Erste, Ururururururururururururururururururururururenkel des Großen Zenin und damit selbstverständlich auch sozialistisch-demokratischer Könich eines sich selbst nach Verstand und Vernunft regierenden Volkes.“ Das brachte den Wetterdoktor mit einem Schlag aus seiner eiskalten Ruhe und zum äußerst ungläubigen Nachhaken: „Ähm, wie bitte?!? Du... du erzählst doch Ponymist, was soll das denn für ein Volk sein?!“ „Ein sehr Einiges, datt es nich so janz jut findet, wenn man's nich so mit Recht und Freiheit hat...“ *KA-BUMM!!!* --- Fünftes Kapitel Das tonnenschwere Stahltor barst aus seiner Verankerung und zermatschte unter donnerndem Getöse alles in seinem Weg befindliche unter dem umstürzenden Blatt, welches durch die ungeheure Wucht der Detonation noch im Flug in mehrere Teile zersplitterte, die sich wiederum unter ekelhaftestem Gekreische in Maschinen und in den Boden bohrten, wurstegal ob da vorher einer oder zehn Arbeiter gestanden hatten. Die ganze Wolke zitterte von der Wucht dieses Bombardements, schlagartig durchflutete helles Sonnenlicht die Fabrik, und mit ihm bahnten sich Wesen den Weg hinein in Dr. Atmosphäres Heiligtum. Diese Wesen ähnelten Ponys, bis auf zwei Hörner in der Stirn. Es waren Ziegen, Ziegen über Ziegen: „Deine Ziegen!“ „Yupp, genau die - pünktlich auf die Minute, datt muss ich Jox echt lassen!“, da war der Angesprochene auch schon, in voller Lebensgröße marschierte ein Kerl von Ziegenbock auf sie zu, einen langen schwarzen Bart unter dem Kinn, Spieße wie junge Eichenstämme und muskelbepackte Hufe, um mit Granitbrocken Ball zu spielen: „Robert, alles klar bei euch?“ „Jo danke Brüderchen, alles soweit bestens, ihr seid auf die allerhöchste Eisenbahn anjerückt, saugut!“, Atmosphäre glotzte dämlich sein gehörntes Gegenüber an: „Watt guckste denn so, haste etwa noch nie solch ein Prachtviech wie den da jesehn? Und dabei is' er der kleene, wa?“ „Du... ihr...“, erste Arbeiter wichen unsicher zurück, bis ihrem Chef der Geistesblitz kam und er ein höhnisches Lachen anstimmte: „Ihr... ihr seid doch die erbärmlichste Armee, die ich jemals gesehen habe!“ Das überraschte nicht nur die Verspotteten, mehr noch seine eigenen Leute: „Was guckt ihr denn so blöd, seht sie euch doch an – außer den in Stoff eingepackten Holzstöckchen und Hörnchen sind die doch völlig unbewaffnet!“ „Wo er recht hat...“, schon siegessicherer richteten erste Arbeiter ihre Lanzen und Schwerter auf die Eindringlinge, welche wider erwartend erstaunlich gelassen blieben und weiter nichts taten außer zu atmen und sichtlich genüsslich warteten: „NA LOS, MACHT SIE FERTIG!!!“ Die Kontrahenten trennten in etwa fünfzig Meter, einen halben Hufsprung, und doch ein gutes Stückchen für die Meute. Blindlings stürzten die blutrünstigen Pegasi wild mit den Zähnen fletschend drauf los, und wirklich, erste Ziegen suchten eingeschüchtert das Weite, andere stoben hinter Geräte in Deckung, friemelten die Tüten von den mitgeführten „Stöckchen“ - zum Vorschein kamen merkwürdige lange Dinger, die mehr Paddeln mit einem verdickten und einem sehr schmalen runden Ende als Keulen ähnelten. Waren das Wettermaschinen? Zuerst Blitz und Donner... und dann Einschlag?! Getroffen stürzten erste Pegasi und erhoben sich nicht wieder, aus glatten Durchschlägen rann Blut. Dazu prasselten jetzt noch schwarze Hagelkörner von oben auf den Ansturm herab, groß wie Äpfel und... KA-WUMM!!! - hochexplosive Kugelblitze! Was waren das für Ungetiere?! --- Luna erkannte ihre Chance und fetzte mit einer Welle Magie die sie und Robert umstellenden Söldner hinfort, die verschont Gebliebenen zögerten ebenso wenig und griffen auf den Befehl ihres Kommandanten Atmosphäre „Tötet die Prinzessinnen und das Großmaul!“ ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an: „Na denn, kommt ma her ihr Kichererbsen – nen juten Eintopf ... !“ Du Irrer!, lachte der Mond in sich hinein und spießte den ersten auf, hach ja, so löst pony also neuerdings diplomatische Konflikte... --- „JAGT SIE HOCH!!!“, donnerte der Schlachtruf über die gehörnten Köpfe hinweg und die Angreifer nahmen es wörtlich: In alle Richtungen brachen sie auseinander, attackierten die Anzugponys und Androiden von allen Seiten mit geballter Kraft, Donnerbüchsen, Kanonen – KANONEN?! Ja, da war tatsächlich eine mit im Spiel und feuerte von außen mitten hinein in die Fabrik, aber keine gewöhnliche – diese verschoss keine Bleikugeln, nein, Hagelkörner so groß wie Hufbälle, und dazu noch gefüllt mit zerbrochenen Messerklingen oder Glas! Wo immer sie auch trafen, es tötete gleich ein ganzes Dutzend auf einmal, Celestia bewahre! Was waren das für Monster?! --- Als Luna einen Blick hinüber zur Rampe riskierte focht dort ein Vorzeigebeispiel von Ziegensoldat mit mindestens zwanzig Pegasi gleichzeitig, eine Schlächterkeule zermatschte einen Schädel zu Fleischsalat, ein Revolver Modell No. 3 von Smith & Wesson erledigte mit einhunderter Präzi nebenher den nächsten und übernächsten: „Wer hat noch nicht, wer will nochmal – kommen Sie nur heute zum guten Doktor Marlin, der hat ein schnelles und unkompliziertes Mittelchen gegen jegliche Beschwerden – eins mit dem Lümmel über die Rübe, seht nur zu, und jedes Problem ist Matsch-Matsche-Mus im Nu!“ „Du sache ma Robert, hat Richard immer solchen Spass, wenn'ner im Außendienst is'?“ „Na sicher, wär' doch sonst auch nur halb so jut, wa?“ „Joar wa!“ --- Immer höher und höher erklommen die Ziegen Maschinen und Etagen und ballerten auf alles durch die Luft schwirrende, zielsicher Treffer um Treffer landend. Anzugponys und maskenlose stürzten einer nach dem anderen in die Tiefe, klatschten gegen Maschinen oder Wände und blieben regungslos auf Böden oder Trägern liegen, völlig überwältigt von Präzision und Reichweite der Knallstäbe: „Auf auf zum fröhlichen Truthahnschießen!“ Was waren das für Irre?! --- Luna und Robert verteidigten unterdessen verbissen die Posten links und rechts von Celestia. Das Mondschwert war vor lauter Rot und Fleischfetzen kaum noch als solches erkennbar, von Roberts Horn tropfte Blut. Eine schier nie endende Welle aus Angreifern drosch blindlings auf sie ein und trieb die beiden zu Höchstleistungen an, was sie erst so richtig in Form brachte... der Ziegenkönig jedenfalls hatte seinen Spaß und sein breites Grinsen war kaum zu übersehen, während er sich durch Pegasiwelle um Welle mähte und die abgetrennten Köpfe als Bowlingkugeln benutzte: "Heilige Arriva macht das Spaß!", johlte er ausgelassen und säbelte neuem Frischfleisch die Rübe ab, "so muss ne jute Beziehung sein - jeden Tach ne neue Schweinerei!" Und Luna stach ihrerseits zu - und grinste mit ihm, als die Gedärme des aufgeschlitzten Fabrikarbeiters vor ihre Hufe klatschten... wo Pazifismus seine Grenzen fand wurde sie doch gerne mal zum Albtraum! „Haltet euch jut fest ihr Regenbogen-Spastis - hier kommen Vollmond und Räwwolutzer!“ --- Auch auf den unteren Ebenen ging ebenfalls ordentlich die Luzie ab: Kleine Ziegentrupps stießen mit Karacho immer tiefer ins Herz der Fabirk vor, stürmten die Labore und Forschungsräume und lieferten sich Huf-gegen-Huf-Gefechte mit zu allem entschlossenen Pegasi, die weniger als alles zu verlieren hatten, als auf dem Spiel stand: „SCHÜTZT DIE MAGAZINE MIT ALLEM, WAS IHR HABT!!!“ --- Sechstes Kapitel Canterlot, selbe Zeit Major Cordin kehrte mit seinem Schwadron Palastgardenpegasi unverrichteter Dinge heim in das verwaiste Schloss. Die Motivation der Truppe war vollkommen im Keller angelangt, einige der Hengste schon seit über dreißig Stunden auf den Hufen und konnten kaum mehr aufrecht stehen, ihm selbst verhagelten die dunklen Wolken gehörig den Tag, das Verschwinden der nun auch zweiten Prinzessin nochmal gehörig obendrauf: „Sir, wir lauten die Befehle?“ „Abrüsten, entsatteln und in die Kojen, Schluss für heute.“ „Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“, krakelte es wieder einmal lautstark aus dem erschöpften Pulk, Cordin war es gehörig leid und brüllte: „Schnauze Soldat, ich kann Ihr ständiges Gemecker nicht mehr hören!“ Ein junger Gardist mit blauem Fell und heller Cyanmähne trat unwirsch seine Mitstreiter beiseite schiebend vor seinen Anführer, der angenervt die Augen verleierte: „Die lächerliche Suche in Cloudsdale war doch ein einziger Witz! Wir sind nur einmal kurz quer durch die Stadt geflogen und haben nicht mal die Regenbogenfälle richtig abgesucht! Wenn...“ „Maul halten!“, keifte der Major mit hochrotem Kopf zurück, „solche Unverschämtheit lasse ich mir von einem vorlauten Grünschnabel nicht bieten! Einen Monat Ausgangsverbot und Scheißhausputzdienst für's Erste - KOMPANIE WEGTRETEN, FRESSE HALTEN, ARSCHLECKEN!!!“ --- Etwas abseits vom Schlachtgetümmel kraxelte ein Zicklein mit schwerer Umhängetasche durch das Wirrwarr aus Rohren und Stahlträgern, fest entschlossen, den kämpfenden Erwachsenen aus der Patsche zu helfen! Seine feuerrote Mähne glänzte hell im faden Licht der Neonröhren, sein weißes Fell hatte es sich mit Kohlestaub eingerieben, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Irgendwo in der Nähe stoben drei Gestalten vorbei, vorsichtig duckte es sich hinter ein abgeschaltetes Aggregat, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Was die denn immer alle hatten, die Erwachsenen, so gefährlich war es hier doch gar nicht, zicklein musste bloß seine Umgebung genau im Blick haben, so wie sich das gehörte, und dann entdeckte es auch keiner! Die waren eh alle doof und viel zu große Angsthasen – das Leben ist kein Spielplatz!, jaja, aber selber den ganzen Spaß haben dürfen – oh nein, nicht mit Mellis Marlin, der würde es ihnen schon zeigen! Praktische Kampferfahrung besaß der junge Bock mit seinen gerade mal acht noch nicht, aber wie ziege schießen konnte wusste er, hatte selbst schon einmal dürfen und sich deswegen auch die Ersatzpistole vom Onkel ausgeborgt – die brauchte der sowieso grade nicht! Einmal noch vergewissern, dass auch wirklich alles ruhig war, dann pirschte er sich weiter an sein großes Ziel heran – ohhh, das war so aufregend, hier ganz alleine, viel besser als Generäle-und-Rebellen-Spielen auf dem Güterbahnhof zwischen den ganzen Waggons, und gar nicht mal so gefährlich! Drei Flure weiter überkam ihn ein Anflug von Zweifel, ob er sich nicht doch verlaufen hatte, aber nein, er lag goldrichtig! - Da stand sie nun, in all ihrer Gewaltigkeit: Die große Regenbogenmaschine, das Monster, mit dem so viele Unschuldige umgebracht worden waren! Denn wenn Mellis eins wusste, dann, dass es genau jene mit Leib und Leben zu schützen galt, so wie die Erwachsenen es immer erzählten – und genau das würde er jetzt auch tun! Lautlos näherte er sich dem stählernen Koloss, legte sein Gepäck beiseite und betastete das glatte Metall, klopte dagegen, horchte, nickte und wollte sich gerade dafür loben, dass er alles so gut alleine gemeistert hatte, als mehrere bewaffnete Ponys aus dem Schatten hinter ihm traten und ihn ordentlich erschreckten: „Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?“, lachte Dr. Atmosphäre und trabte langsam auf das zitternde Zicklein zu, „ohhh, ist das nicht süß, ein Fohlen haben sie auch mitgebracht, wie niedlich!“ „V-vorsicht, ich bin bewaffnet und ich schieße scharf!“, mit einem Ruck glitt die Borchardt C93 aus ihrem Holster und richtete sich auf den Doktor, der sich noch auf der sicheren Seite wähnte: „So klein und schon so aufmüpfig? Das gefällt mir aber gar nicht, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun müssen, oder?“ „Wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, dann jage ich meine Tasche hoch!“, drohte Mellis wütend zurück und deutete mit dem Lauf auf den Stoffbeutel, „die ist voller Dynamit, damit fliegt hier alles in die Luft!“ Der Wetterdoktor stoppte verunsichert, grübelte einen Moment und entgegnete dann hämisch: „Und du gleich mit, nicht wahr?“ „Na und? Dann sterbe ich für alle Ziegen, als Held und in Ehre!“, da glotzten sogar die anderen Pegasi doof, ihr Anführer musste ebenfalls erstmal ungläubig nachhaken: „Du... du opferst dich für alle, einfach so?! Wie dumm ist das denn?!“ „Wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe, dann ja! So ist das ehrenhaft für eine Ziege, eine für alle und alle für eine!“ „Bekloppt... na, aber du wirst doch wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich als ehrenhafter Hengst dein Märtyrium verhindere, oder?“ „Träum weiter!“ „Also schön, dann eben auf die harte Tour...“, seufzte Atmosphäre demonstrativ desinteressiert, nur um plötzlich in nicht einmal zwei Sekunden von Null auf Hundert los zu stürzen, seinen ganzen Körper bis zum Äußersten gespannt, die Flügel bedrohlich ausgebreitet, die Hufe weit nach vorne gestreckt, die verdammte Göre zu packen und endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen! Die tat hingegen genau das, was sie nicht hätte tun sollen – unerschrocken über ihren linken Huf anlegen, zielen und abdrücken: *PENG!!!* Mit einem dumpfen Knall krachte er der Länge nach in den Dreck, heißes Blut spritzte aus einem großen Loch in seinem makellosen Fell und färbte es sogleich dunkelrot: „SCHNAPPT EUCH DEN KLEINEN BASTARD!!!“, spie er rasend, sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmend, „ICH WILL IHN LEBEND!!!“ Seine Schergen führten den Befehl ohne zu zögern aus und schwangen die Hufe und Waffen, das Zicklein geriet in Panik – so viele, dafür reichte das Magazin nicht! Etwa doch den Sprengstoff...? - Es blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Überlegen! *KA-RUMMSHÖDDELDIWACK!!!* --- Das Zimmer hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Sechs Frischlinge, von denen keiner länger als ein halbes Jahr auf dem Buckel hatte, bewohnten die sechzehn Quadratmeter Kabuff: Drei abgewetzte Doppelstockbetten und ein Satz zerschlissener Spinde stapelten sich bis knapp unter die feuchte Gewölbedecke, dazu gesellten sich ein dreibeiniger Tisch und vier zermöbelte fast tadellose, pardon, nagellose Hocker, es duftete nach nassem Gammel und Kohlpup. Die liebevolle Einrichtung und ihre von tiefschwarzen Ringen unterzeichnete Augen sprachen die gleiche Sprache wie die pochenden Schädel und geschundenen Gliedmaßen: Finito totale! „Kommt zur Armee und werdet echte Hengste!“, lockten das ganze Jahr bunte Plakate wagemutige frischgebackene Schulabgänger mit dem Abenteur ihres Lebens, und so hatte es auch sie hierher verschlagen... Pustekuchen Spaß und gute Freunde, ein echtes Hundeleben traf es besser: Mürrische Drillsergants, die von früh bis spät die Kacke aus ihren Kadetten brüllten und sie triezten und trimmten, bis pony sogar im Schlaf stramm stand und salutierte, ältere Kameraden, die selbst keine besonders große Lust auf Saubermachen verspürten und den Neuen die Drecksarbeit aufdroschen, viel zu wenig Schlaf, Gewaltmärsche, Gewitterflüge und haste-nich-jesehn... kurzum zum so richtig hart Abkotzen im Strahl, mit unverdauten Stückchen vom ekelhaften Fraß, selbstversändlich. Links hatten sich die Duck-Zwillinge, Oliver und Harry aus Fillydelphia, so gut es ging häuslich eingerichtet, rechts vorne hausten Noah Lewis unten und Charlie Moore oben auf ihrer Müllkippe, hinten in der Ecke vor dem Fenster recht ordentlich Max Logan und der blaue Pegasus, der eben seine dritte Standpauke der Woche kassiert hatte und sich mit einem großen Satz sauer in die Kiste pfefferte, dass die morschen Latten nur so quietschten. „Boar bin ich breit!“, stöhnte Ente Eins und kippte der Länge nach erschöpft in die Heia, sein Bruder direkt daneben: „Leck mich, das war's, ich sowas bin tot!“ „Reicht hinne...“, die Ratten bezogen ihren Misthaufen, „... ohne Witz, wenn Cordan uns morgen um Vier antanzen lässt, desertiere ich!“ „Ein Stress für nix, echt!“, beschwerte sich Nummer Zwei und betastete vorsichtig seine aufgeschürften Hufe, „und das alles nur, weil die dummen Schlampen sich mal für einen Tag nicht blicken lassen...“ „Schnauze du Spasti!“, zischte aus aus dem letzten Hochlager, dem Wachturm, und der blaue Pegasus stierte seinen Zimmergenossen wütend an: „Ich würde mir es nicht verzeihen, wenn unseren Herrscherinnen wegen Cordins Unfähigkeit etwas zustößt - aber nein, vor dem blöden Gewitter zieht er plötzlich den Schweif ein und ordert den vollen Rückzug! So ein dämlicher Penner, als ob's da was zu verheimlichen gäbe!“ „Na sicher, und Prinzessin Luna geht mit dem weißen Einhorn oder was?!“, amüsierte sich Noah dämlich kichernd, „oh leck, als du den damals gesehen hattest kamste auch nich drauf klar!“ „Der war aber auch aus Fleisch und Blut und kein Geist!“ „Ohhh Tinka sieht Gespenster!“, stimmte Charlie mit ein und bekam zur Antwort das schweißdurchtränkte Kissen seines Mitbewohners ins Gesicht: „Arschkopf! Du hattest ja nicht die Eier und bist abgehauen wie das letzte feige Huhn! Gock-gock-gooock!“ „Pah, aber du! Legst dich jedes Mal mit dem Alten an und ziehst den kürzeren - mal ehrlich, ich hätte keine Lust auf die ständige Putzerei, vor allem bei der Gülle, die wir vorgesetzt kriegen und unverdaut wieder in der Kloake versenken!“ „Wahrscheinlich kommt der Nachschub auch direkt frisch raus da, so als natürlicher Kreislauf...“, seufzend schaltete der blaue Pegasus auf Durchzug und lehnte sich zurück an die kalte nackte Mauer, den Tag rekapitulierend - warum nur hatten sie ganz Las Pegasus abgesucht, aber Cloudsdale nicht? Und die Wetterfabrik... diese komischen düsteren Wolken... „Leute, da ist doch was oberfaul!“ „Haste Schimmel inner Matratze?“ „Fresse Ratte, schalt mal lieber dein Erbsenhirn ein: Wenn alle Pegasi nach den Prinzessinnen suchen, warum arbeitet die Wetterfabrik dann?“ „Häh?“ „Tust du nur so blöd oder bist du so dumm?! - Schwarze Gewitterwolken entstehen als Nebenprodukt der Regenbogenschöpfung, sie sind sozusagen der Rauch, der sich bündelt und dann mit dem Wind über Equestria zieht... aber wenn die Fabrik außer Betrieb ist, und das ist sie aktuell, denn alle helfen bei der Großfahndung, dann...“ „... dann ist das komisch, ja - aber worauf willst du hinaus?“ „Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde der Sache definitiv auf den Grund, ähm, in die Luft gehen!“ „Bist doch bekloppt, aber das ist ja nichts Neues... pf, wenn du nix Besseres zu tun hast - ich für meinen Teil hau mich ne Runde auf's Ohr, wer weiß, wie viel Schlaf sie uns heute spendieren.“ „Feigling! Müde sein ist keine Ausrede - welchen Eid hast du deinen Prinzessinnen geschworen?!“ „Nu mach aber mal halblang, Sklaventreiber! Es sind nur ne paar verdammte Wolken und du gehst hier gleich steil - und außerdem bist du nicht unser beschissener Anführer und kannst uns gar nichts befehlen!“ „Heul doch! Und wenn ich beim Appell nachher fehle ist's auch recht, oder?“, alle horchten auf - scheiße, da war ja was..., „also wie gesagt, ihr müsst nicht mitkommen, aber ohne mich gibt's auch einen Mordsanschiss - also, wer ist dabei?“ --- Woanders konfrontierte ein Trüppchen Pegasi zwei Armisten mit kurzen Knallstäben – wenn das mal nicht erfolgversprechend aussah, und dann noch solche unhuflichen Metalltrommeln unten dran, das würde ein Fohlenspiel werden! Belustigt guckten die beiden Jungböcke erst die brüllenden Schwachköpfe und dann sich an, bevor sie sie das Sperrfeuer aus den Maschinenpistolen eröffneten, in Bruchteilen von Sekunden die ganze Brigade ausradierend. --- „Wie weit müssen wir noch fliegen? - Ich kann nicht mehr!“ „Mir tun die Flügel weh!“ „Mir auch!“ „Reißt euch zusammen, wir sind gleich oben...“, der blaue Pegasus schoss voraus durch eine besonders enge Passage und durchbrach die oberste Wolkenschicht, „bin durch, kommt na... heilige Celestia, das gibt's doch nicht!“ --- Als sich der Staub gelichtet hatte, gab es die Decke nicht mehr – da war wohl irgendwas runtergekommen! – und die Anzugponys ebenso wenig, zermatscht unter den schweren Gittern, der Doktor war spurlos verschwunden. Feiges Schwein!, fand Mellis empört, erst ne große Klappe haben und auf allmächtig tun und dann die Biege machen und seine Hengste im Stich lassen - die waren übrigens allesamt mausetot - zum Glück! Nun nur noch rasch ein Loch gesucht und gefunden - im Versteckfangen war er sowas von der beste Jungsche ganz Down Unders! -, die Tasche reingestopft - passte grade so wie die Granate ins Haubitzenrohr -, Zündschnur ausgelegt und mit Großvaters Steinschlossfeuerzeug - uraltes Familienerbstück! - angesteckt - und dann aber nichts wie raus hier, fünf Minuten bis zur total radikalen Explosion! --- Keiner der Sechs, dem nicht der Mund offen stand: „Ist... ist das etwa...?“ „Sieht ganz danach aus, und außerdem geht da grade ordentlich die Luzie drinne ab...“ „Und was tun wir jetzt?“ „Na stürmen, was sonst! Wer da auch immer kämpft, er braucht unsere Hilfe - alle für einen und einer für alle!“ „'Einer für alle und alle für einen!'“ „ATTACKE!!!“ --- Siebtes Kapitel Im Erdgeschoss ging unterdessen total der Punk ab: Einige Ziegen hatten den großen Abfallcontainer voller Ponyleichen gefunden und bewarfen mit den stinkenden Kadavern die Angreifer, während eine Reihe Scharfschützen die Gärgasknaller kurz vor Aufschlag einen nach dem anderen in die Luft jagte - ein Höllenspektakel, Mordsschweinerei inklusive! Und mittendrin waren nun die sechs Jungpegasi angekommen im totalen Drunter und Drüber: „Bei Celestias Atem, wer kämpft hier gegen wen?!“ „Das wüsste ich auch gerne!“, da landete plötzlich eine Ziege vor ihnen und richtete ihre MPi auf die Neuankömmlinge: "Freund oder Feind?!" „Palastgarde von Canterlot der königlichen Ponyschwestern!“, die stahlharten Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sofort: „Ach, denn seid ihr die örtliche Verstärkung von hier?“ „Ja... ja, so ungefähr - und Ihr sind...?“ „Esther Marlin, Zicke von Obergeneral Rich Marlin-“, eine unerwartete Feuersalve über die Schulter erledigte einen gejumpscarten Meuchelmörder, „und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, die Pflicht ruft - yippie!“, und mit einem Sprung landete sie zwei Stockwerke tiefer auf einer Flugratte, der sie gleich in der Luft den Hals umdrehte, als Absprungbrett benutzte und drunten einen Androiden mit bloßen Hufen in Grund und Boden stampfte: "War das grade ne Sie?!" „Sah zumindest so aus...“, unsicher guckten die Grünspäne über die Brüstung, „ähm... sollten wir nicht lieber...?“ „Da ist die Prinzessin!“ „Na worauf warten wir noch - Helden werden nicht geboren, sie werden getauft durch Eisen und Blut!“, lachte der blaue Pegasus sein Schwert hoch erhoben und stürzte sich mitten hinein ins Getümmel, seine Kameraden taten es ihm gleich. --- Luna hatte die Verstärkung noch nicht entdeckt, zu viele Arbeiter und Androiden attackierten sie nach wie vor. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus registrierte die Prinzessin einen am Boden wimmernden Pegasus im Schlächteroverall, neben dem ein Ziegenbock mit braunem Oberkörper, schwarz-weiß geschecktem Hinterteil und zerschlissenem Laborkittel kniete. Eine Holzkiste mit rotem Kreuzband und strahendem Bergkristall darüber signalisierte die Zugehörigkeit zu den gehörnten Sanitätern ohne Grenzen, der Hohlspiegel zwischen den Hörnern und das Stethoskop um seinen Nacken unterstrichen dies deutlich; und er nahm seinen Job offensichtlich äußerst genau, mit geübten Hufgriffen an der peinigenden Schusswunde herumdokternd: „Ja nu hör aber ma auf zu jammern du Held, wer musste denn hier lebende Zielscheibe spielen? - Hab' ma endlich die Eier nen Hengst zu sein und drück deine Pranken da feste drauf, sonst kannste die Kompresse den Generälen geben!“ „Bin ja echt beeindruckt, dass eure Feldärzte sogar verwundeten Feinden helfen - wenn das mal nich verdammt ehrenhaft ist!“ „Jou, den kennste ja wohl noch gar nich, unseren Ziegen-Doc, wa?“ „Nö wa!“, ihre Klinge sauste durch die Luft, halbierte einen Schädel mit einhunderter Präzi, „aber jut, hätt' ich mir ja denken können - der Demokratische Sozialismus überrascht mich echt immer wieder!“ „Na, so muss des doch eijentlich auch!“, *PENG - PENG!*, zwei weitere Körper klatschten leblos auf die weißen Bodenfliesen, „die Ziegen sind Friedenshüter mit Hörnern, so wie Niben uns schuf... n'ja, war zumindest der Plan!“ „Prinzessin!“, ein blauer Pegasus in Gardistenuniform fegte einmal quer durch das Chaos und säbelte nebenher zwei Arbeiten die Rüben ab, bremste scharf vor seiner Herrscherin ab und verneigte sich tief: „Was bin ich froh Euch gesund und munter zu finden!“ „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Soldat - wo ist Ihr Anführer?“ „Das... das bin ich - ich habe mich auf eigene Verantwortung mit ein paar mutigen Hengsten auf den Weg gemacht, Euch und Eure Schwester zu finden; bitte verzeiht meine Ungehorsamkeit gegenüber meinen Vorgesetzten, aber...“ „Schon recht - ein Held schreitet nicht immer den bekannten Weg... nun sagt aber, wie ist die Lage?“ „Es sieht ausgesprochen gut aus für uns, aber es strömen mehr und mehr Angreifer nach - sie bewaffnen sich in den Magazinen!“, soeben trafen zwei Sanitäter ein und luden die verletzte bewusstlose Celestia vorsichtig auf eine Trage, um sie herum formierten sich undurchdringliche Phalangen aus Hörnern und Hufen, Luna atmete erleichtert auf: „Gut, danke - Robert, was schlägst du vor?“ „Also ich wär' für nen jeordneten...“ „Die Lunte brääännt!“, erklang die Stimme des Zickleins hell über den Schlachtlärm hinweg, umher kämpfenden Ziegen glotzten ihm ungläubig nach - da mussten sie sich aber echt verguckt haben, oder waren das diese teuflischen Spektradämpfe?! Und Onkel Marlin fiel erst recht fast aus den Wolken, so wenig konnte er seinen Augen trauen: „Mellis, wo kommst du denn her?!“ „Na von ganz unten – wir müssen alle raus hier, ich habe gerade ne fette Bombe gezündet!“ „Heiliger Edwart – RÜCKZUG, RÜCKZUG, ALLES RAUS HIER!!!“ „... warum denn nich gleich so? - Alle Ziegen zurück, alle Ziegen zurück!“, geordnet machten sich die Hornträger auf und davon, schnell raus aus dem tickenden Pulverfass! Die Verteidiger ihrerseits fasste das natürlich als Hasenpanik auf und eroberten die umkämpften Bereiche mit Leichtigkeit zurück - na jedenfalls bis... Ka-Bumm. *KA-MEGASUPERRADIKALEXPLODIER!!!* --- Die Explosion zerriss Fabrik und Wolke in einem gewaltigen Feuerball, und mittendrin verbrannten Fohlenmörder und Folterinstrumente. Was die glühende Walze nicht verschlang fraß die Hölle am Boden, wo Maschinen und Apparate zerschellten. Das Fundament mitsamt des schwarzen Smogs zerbarst in drei Teile, die sich langsam gen Erde neigten und der Reihe nach abstürzten. Von den besten Plätzen wohnten die siegreichen Ziegen staunend dem irren Schauspiel bei: Kubikmeterweise entzündeten sich nach und nach die Spektrareseven und setzten den ganzen Himmel rund um Cloudsdale in Brand, färbten die Wolken in gelles Gelb, leuchtendes Orange und feuriges Rot - mindestens genauso rot wie Mellis Mähne, dem absoluten Held des Tages, der jedem einzeln seine Geschichte in Dauerschleife aufs Neue erzählen musste: "Ja, also ich hab' meinem Onkel eine Pistole aus dem Nachtschrank geklaut und damit dem Mörderdoktor in den Flügel geschossen - der fliegt nur noch eins, und zwar ordentlich auf die Nase!" "Halleluja, was ein Zicklein!", beschwerte sich Esther kichernd bei ihrem Ehebock, "also nein, von wem der Kleene das nur hat - also von mir gaaanz bestimmt nicht!" "Ich weiß ja auch nich...", Jox Ziegenbock gesellte sich zu ihnen: "Na ihr zwei, AK?" "Joar, muss ja, wa? Sache ma, haste zufällich Robert und Luna irgendwo rumhüpfen sehen hier?" "Na sicher doch - janz oben auf Wolke Sieben." --- Die Aussicht war unbeschreiblich: Canterlot weit am Horizont, davor das unvergleichliche Schauspiel, aus allen Richtungen daher galoppierende Ponys, die Sonne prächtig dahinter: "Wir hamm's jeschafft." "Ja, das haben wir... am ersten August des Jahres Tausenddreizehn nach Nightmare Moon treffen zwei Völker in Frieden, Freundschaft und Freiheit aufeinander, die sich für verloren hielten." "Und wir beide?" "Naaa wir zwei haben jetze extra viel zu tun - oder denkste des ist mit nem büschen Feiern getan?" "Joar, aber ohne Herausforderungen wär' des Leben doch auch langweilich, wa?" "Joar wa!" --- Und wie sich die Ziegen und Ponys das erste Mal seit tausend Jahren sahen, da wussten sie eins: Von nun an würden sie unzertrennlich sein! --- "H... huh, was... was ist passiert?", mühesam öffnete auch die letzte Außergefechtgewesene ihre schweren Augen und blickte mitten hinein in das Gesicht des Ziegen-Docs: "Moin moin, Ihr seid außer Lebensgefahr, Euer Hoheit - Fabrik ist platt, Schlacht geschlagen, Ponys und Ziegen wieder vereint... ansonsten alles recht, möchtet's vielleicht einen Tee oder ein Süppchen? WTF?! --- Und wie die Prinzessin von den Toten auferstanden war, begann das große Fest der Freundschaft: Ziegen und Pony zusammen, das hatte es viel zu lange nicht mehr gegeben, doch nun hatten sich die Völker wieder - und würden sie nicht noch einmal loslassen! --- ~ Ende ~ --- Epilog "Ich stoße an auf ATLANAS, den neuen Haupthengst der Canterlotschen Palastgarde Abteilung prinzessliche Leibwache!" "HURRA!!!" --- Woanders "Du Robert?" "Joar Schatz?" "Ich bin glücklich." "Oh ja, ich auch." ---